Night's Eye
by Mysteriya
Summary: The streets of Domino were always safe and quiet, especially at night. But then, mysterious murders began claiming the lives of many. Could there possibly be a killer on the loose?


**_Night's Eye_**

**Hiya all! I'm back with a totally new story line! Well.. I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed my previous story! I luv ya all! Anywayz… this is my 2nd fic and I hope you all like this too! Like the first one, this one is a pro-Tea and she is the main character in this story! Seto will be here too:P I don't have any idea who the couplings in this story will be as of yet… so I'm leaving the option open to my fellow readers! Anywayz.. on with the story!**

_**DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. If this story plot, setting, or anything at all in this story resembles another story or situation… it is purely coincidental! Thank you.**_

**_The streets of Domino were always safe and quiet, especially at night. But then, mysterious murders began claiming the lives of many. Could there possibly be a killer on the loose? _**

**Things to look for (All the chapters follow this guide):**

_Flashbacks/ Sounds_

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

(**NOTE** from me)

**Chapter 1: Run.**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The night sky was dark with not a single star in sight. The dark clouds hung heavily along. Tiny little droplets began to escape these dark beasts. Attacking everything and anything on the ground beneath.

He was running down the dark streets of Domino as fast as he could. Clutching the bouquet of flowers tightly against his chest. How would he have known this would happen? How would he know, on his 4th wedding anniversary, he would be killed?

He just kept running and running, until he came across an alleyway. The figure was still behind him. It came to a halt just as he stopped. There was no means of escape left any longer. He turned around, still clutching the flowers in his hand.

"Please… Le… let me go. I … I didn't do anything to you." He stuttered as the figure began to approach him.

The figure began to chuckle. It began to come closer to him, hand stretched out in front. "You didn't do anything?" The figure asked. "Well, too bad, your time's up Mr. Yoshi. I'm sure your wife and daughter won't miss you _that_ much." The voice said again before it plunged a knife into his heart.

The blood began to pour out as the figure just plunged it in deeper. Mr. Yoshi cried out in pain. He collapsed onto the ground and the figure finally ripped out the knife.

It stood up, and looked down at the young man that lay motionless on the ground. A small smile played on their lips asit began to walk away from the seen of the crime.

"And so it begins."

--

"…Alba Yoshi was killed last night. No one knows what exactly happened and no suspects are known as of yet. Police are still investigating and are strongly urging for witnesses to come forth. It is very sad…"

"Can you believe this? What's going on in this town?" Duke said as everyone around him kept his or her glance on the television set.

"I know what you mean. This is the second murder here." Yu-gi said as they all began to look at the television set again.

"People are beginning to wonder if this murder is tied to the murder of Ms. Shauna Sei a week ago? Is it possible that both these citizens were killed by the same person?"

"Who could possibly want to kill these people? It makes no sense." Serenity said.

"…We urge citizens in Domino to be cautious. There may be reason to believe that the killer is still here. We are not sure but this could be a serial killer we're dealing with."

"Man, this jus gets worsa and worsa!" Joey said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What ever happened to our quiet little Domino city?" Mai spoke up. She then glanced at everyone who sat around her. Joey, Yu-gi, Yami, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and even Bakura were sitting and seemed to be freaked out with the latest news. 'it's kind of funny' Mai thought as she looked at all the friends. It was funny how everyone had gotten together so well. When Yami and Bakura got their own bodies, it was difficult to get them to get along, but eventually they did…. Well sort of.

Mai then caught the eye of Tea. She looked worn and sad. Mai's face fell a little at the young female who sat near by.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink, you guys want anything?" Mai asked as she got up from her seat. As she had expected, Joey was the first to answer.

"Hey Tea, could you come and help me out a bit?"

"Sure." Tea said as she stood up and began to walk towards the kitchen with Mai right behind her.

When they got into the kitchen Mai broke the silence.

"Tea? Are you alright?"

Tea just looked back at her friend and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look Tea, you're not fooling anyone. You're still hurt from that incident. But you have to forget it. Move on, it wasn't your fault." Mai said as she held on to her shoulder lightly.

"It's not easy to forget something like that Mai. I know it's been over 2 months since it happened, but you can't expect me to be back to myself so soon. Hell, I don't think I'll ever be back to myself." Tea finally said after a moment of silence. "But thanks for trying Mai. I… I rather we not talk about that please Mai."

Before Mai could say anything else, Tea had lifted up one of the trays with drinks and left the kitchen.

'Poor Tea. She's still stuck in that moment. No matter how much we try to consol her, she just won't improve.' Mai thought as she also picked up the other tray and left to follow her friend's example.

"Took you long enough Mai." Tristan said as he picked up his glass of coke.

"Whatever." She simply replied as she took her seat next to Joey again.

--

"Alright then! Bye guys! See ya all tomorrow!" Yu-gi yelled from his doorway.

"yah Yah, you just might… if that idiot isn't around." Bakura said as he stood there.

"Shut up! You're the idiot robber. And it's better if you don't show up." Yami yelled back from behind Yu-gi.

Everyone just smiled a bit as the two began throwing verbal insults at each other.

"Okay already! Relax now! I think we better get a move on before it gets worse." Ryou said to Tea.

"Yeah, you're right. Bakura! Get your ass moving!" Tea said as she also giggled a bit at his reaction.

"Shut up woman." Was all he said before he pushed past Tea and Ryou and began walking down the street.

"Bye guys! We'll see you all tomorrow!" Tea finally called back as she and Ryou followed Bakura.

"So how are you feeling?" Ryou asked Tea as they got closer to Bakura.

"I'm okay." She said as she turned to her friend and smiled. He smiled back and they continued their walk in randomn conversation.

"You two don't know how to walk in silence do you?" Bakura said irritated.

"Not really." Ryou said. Tea and Ryou both began to giggle at Bakura's frustrated look.

"Well we're here. Bye Tea! I guess we'll see you tomorrow. And be careful okay?" Ryou said as they stopped in front of Tea's house.

"I will, Thanks Ryou! Bye Ryou!" She said as she hugged Ryou.

She glanced up at Bakura, who was leaning against a tree trunk. A small smile made it's way onto her lips. "Bye Bakura! I'll miss you too!"

"Whatever woman!" He said as he just glared at her.

Tea and Ryou laughed again! She then turned around and went into her house. She unlocked her door and entered her house.

It was dark and cold in there. The curtains were draping the windows and blocking out any little light from outside. Tea just stood there in the dark. She'd become accustomed to the darkness. It was something that she loved a lot. Without flicking the light switch on, she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She walked in and pulled up a chair to her draped window. She parted the curtains.

It had begun to rain a bit again. 'Just like that day.' She thought as she leaned her head against her window.

A tear managed to escape her eye as she thought about what had happened. _"She will never be the same."_ Her doctor had said to her friends. And he was right, She never would.

**--**

**Okayyyyy! And that is the end of chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it! It will begin to make more sense as we go into the story! Sorry that it was soo short.. but next chapter will be longer.. I hope:P anywayz….. I've got some idea's of where this story will go… but I can't promise I will update all the time! I'll try my best to update whenever possible! Anywayz… now thenn about the pairings… I guess I'll let you the people decide on that! I'm open to any suggestions! Anywayz.. I better run now! Bye ya all! TC! N PLEASE leave a review n lemme know what you think of it so far:D byee**


End file.
